narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:High Fist
I hope you realize that even the "Drunken Fist" doesn't actually involve the practitioner getting drunk. That is a severe misconception in fiction. Martial arts, especially the Suiken, requires high levels of balance and coordination. The movements merely mimic a drunkard, it doesn't actually involve getting drunk. And just because it is shown like that in fiction doesn't mean it gives you the right to be equally ignorant on the matter. Furthermore, being high during a fight only worsens one's ability to fight. It slows down the neurons, makes it far harder to concentrate long enough to assess the situation (meaning before the druggie manages to even contemplate the opponent, the latter would have already smashed their face in, and believe me, whether they feel the pain or not, that huge hole in their face will still be there), and the body is far too relaxed to use the muscles necessary for combat. And even if being high would enhance one's ability to fight, fighting causes adrenaline to rise at great rates. And adrenaline kills a high. The feeling of being high wouldn't last long, so it becomes incredibly idiotic to model an entire fighting style around it. And let's just ignore all of the science behind adrenaline for a moment. This article says, "Their strengths techies a user of the second gate." Which I am presuming means the High Fist deals with the second gate. The second gate is located at the brain, and assuming both are open, the heightened flow of energy (chakra in this case) in the brain would mean neurons would become accelerated, which means... yet again, one's high would disappear, since its effects would be neutralized. Again, wouldn't last long enough to be useful in a fight, let alone if the feeling of being high was even useful in a fight to begin with. My advice? Just stick to Drunken Fist. Don't come up with an idea you think is intelligent just for the sake of creating something and feeling accomplished. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 23:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) No, I hope you realize, the fucks I don't give. Feeling accomplished? This technique is far from that, my dear friend. Furthermore, there is a section called "Blowed High", if you can connect the dots. Sei, I think you are really fucked up, or at least your real life is, because you tend to come here, and lay down YOUR OPINIONS. And in true reality, which others will probably fear to tell you...WE DONT GIVE A FUCK. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 00:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : Consider yourself warned Sigma. I do not give a single damn what issues you have with Sei, users around here are allowed to critique on the talk pages. That's what they're for. If this is the language and the respect you're going to use, I will block you in accordance with policy. That isn't a threat. That's a promise. 00:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh snap...dang dabbit...fiddle sticks. Gosh garly, imma get blocked. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 00:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps I shouldn't say anything, since Ten instead intervened, but I should also add that you have a very painful future to look forward to in this life if your response to somebody telling you that you're wrong and that you should reconsider something is that they are "fucked up". Furthermore, if I'm the one who is wrong, as I am only human and even the greatest of experts can be wrong at times when giving advice, the proper response is to prove them wrong with facts, not with a childish rant. It's time to grow up, buddy. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sei, just forget we even had this conversation...it was futile. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 00:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Conversation implies a back-and-forth between two or more people, with all parties contributing items of intellectual stimulation. This was me offering thoughts and advice, backed by facts, and you throwing a tantrum like a child. I wasn't expecting you to actually heed my advice and go along with it, since I can't force you to do anything, but at the very least, I was expecting a mature retort that had a little more content to it than "Nobody gives a fuck". But whatever you say. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:42, July 16, 2014 (UTC) After 17 days of hiking through the mountains, I come across an internet cafe and decide to check NF for a second. Don't be a cunt while I'm on my vacation Sig. You're blocked for a day, Ill be back monday so give me shit then. Kai no kimi - Talk 16:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC)